François Plume
'François Plume '(フランソワ · プルーム Furansowa Purūmu) is the Guild Master of the Dove Mask Guild. He is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints. As the Guild Master of the Dove Mask Guild, he is also the master of one of the Five Great Guilds, representing the wind element. Appearance François is a mid-aged man, probably in his thirties, that is very tall and has a well-built body. François is, by far, one of the most flashy and flamboyant characters in all of Earth Land. He has blonde, long and silky hair, which he, sometimes, ties with a red ribbon near the end. His eyes' color is unknown, because he never took off his mask, which covers his eyes. François Plume dresses himself in very flashy ways, using a masquerade ball mask on his face, with two feathers on top. This mask conceals his upper face, only revealing his mouth and chin. He wears a tuxedo top, with a white, buttoned waistcoat below. He wears a red ribbon on his neck. He also wears tuxedo pants. His trademark, alongside his feathery masquerade ball mask, is his long blue cape, with a red inside. Personality François is a very unique character and has a certain approach to life, which is very different from other people. François is a narcissist who judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. He considers the regular fashion is too "mainstream". He is also a big supporter of art, as he is a big fan of classic dances. He has a certain cadence to his voice, talking in a rather poetic way, always using several adjectives to exaggerate what he says. He is also a big womanizer, having the habit of kissing every woman he meets in their hand, like it was done in the old times, or giving them a red rose. François is a powerful combatant, even though he does not exactly want to fight. He prefers to listen to classic music or buy new clothes. Magic and Abilities Magic 'Wind Magic '(風魔法 Kaze Mahō): As the Guild Master of one of the Five Great Guilds, François possesses the power to manipulate one of the five elements. His element is wind, or air. Wind Magic allows its users to control wind and manipulate it. Many of its uses include shaping wind into blades and storms. François mastered this technique several years ago. He uses wind techniques in the form of whirlwinds and slashes. One of the most unique traits about François great power is that, with Wind Magic, he can affect his target to a celular level. With wind, he can create air streams that disassemble and depart the cells. This does, although, a high level of training, precision and time to prepare, as well as a high level of magic power. *'Whirlwind Formation '(旋風陣 Senpūjin): François Plume's Whirlwind Formation is a set of wind attacks, said to be the strongest wind spells in all of Earth Land. With his Whirlwind Formation, François can create an array of wind spells, with different effects and damage. 'Air Magic '(空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): To be continued... Abilities To be continued...